


Under Control

by Tibby



Category: The Thick Of It
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 17:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibby/pseuds/Tibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm makes Ollie his Stationery Cupboard Sex Queen. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Control

Ollie swung back in his chair. Today was quiet. In fact, it was thank-God-worthy quiet. Between browsing the prettiest girls his friends knew on Facebook and eating a sandwich, Ollie was actually having a nice, normal lunchtime. If you didn't count Malcolm looming some yards away, staring down department workers from behind Nicola's glass door.

Ollie gave Malcolm a little wave. Malcolm glared back from behind his glass barrier and Ollie felt singularly smug and satisfied. Nicola would have him in there for ages yet.

Probably, anyway.

So, of course the door swung open almost immediately. Malcolm stalked out and he stalked directly towards Ollie. Ollie wondered whether it could be a good idea to lie and say that he was trying to be friendly, even though he had already descended into terrified silence.

"You. Squirrel fucking Nutkin. Walk."

Ollie did as he was told. He allowed Malcolm to march him out of the room, down the hall. Ollie risked a look around at Malcolm, who was directly behind him, silently guiding, but Malcolm was staring dead ahead. The mixture of fear and Malcolm's forcefulness had Ollie very close to laughter. And trying to push back that giggle… Ollie could feel a growing flutter of tension that wasn't entirely unpleasant. That's when he realised what Malcolm was trying to do. He spun around on his heels and started to walk backwards, facing Malcolm.

"Look, I think I see what you're trying here," Ollie began, finding that little bit of laughter escaping just when he needed it least, "And I'm flattered, really, I am. But you can't. This is a government building for God's sake. You're here to protect our…"

Malcolm suddenly struck forward and caught Ollie by the collar. With the other hand he steered him round and pressed him, hard, against the corridor wall.

"You can't," Ollie repeated, rather squeakily.

"You think I don't know what I can and can't do?" Malcolm flustered, "I know you all think I'm on the edge of some mental fucking collapse, but I know more about my job than any of you performing seals, clapping your fins and blowing your own cocks."

He gave Ollie a second to consider this last line, which Ollie felt was only fair. He relaxed his grip slightly as well.

"We're just going to have a little chat in that room over there, all right?" Malcolm gestured vaguely with his head, "We've done it enough times before, yeah?"

Ollie nodded. It was true enough.

"If you want to go back to your orange juice and your soft core pornography, that's fine. Do you want to?"

Ollie let out a breath of laughter, "Do I…?"

Ollie knew what he was going to do, of course. Malcolm knew as well, which was worse. Malcolm was more than close enough to feel the extent of Ollie's erection. What else could he blame it on? Pen? No, of course not. Baton? Telescope? The North Bridge?

He was still considering this as he preceded Malcolm into the stationery cupboard.

 

"Jesus. Fuck," Ollie moaned.

"Well, we are trying," Malcolm muttered absently.

He was quick. He was always very quick when it came to the opening stages. He had wrestled away Ollie's tie and shirt before Ollie knew what was what, although Ollie was sure he had lost a few buttons in the process. Ollie untangled his long arm from the remaining shirt sleeve, and tried to decide what he could do that would seem the most manly.

Malcolm had, by now, pushed Ollie's trousers down below his hips. Ollie pushed them further and brought Malcolm closer to him.

"You're not going to… You're not going to actually fuck me, right?"

Malcolm didn't answer. Instead, he drew his body up against Ollie's. Ollie shook involuntarily and reached out for anything he could press his hand to. His hand found Malcolm's waist, still covered by Malcolm's shirt. The material felt so coarse once he'd tugged at it and put his hand to the warm skin beneath. He especially enjoyed the shiver that sent through the opposite body.

Malcolm had his tongue to Ollie's throat. It passed, downwards, to the base of his neck. Then Malcolm lifted his head and pushed Ollie violently against the shelves. A stack of printer paper hit the floor and cascaded towards the door. Malcolm grinned. Ollie gave a very small gulp.

Then, much to his own surprise as well as Malcolm's, he placed his free hand against Malcolm's neck, leant his head forwards, and kissed him.

Ollie regretted it as soon as he quickly withdrew his lips. He'd been carried away with the moment. Did anyone… Was anyone allowed to kiss Malcolm? Malcolm merely smiled. It did seem slightly malicious.

Ollie kissed him again.


End file.
